You to Paris and me to Vienna
by Zoney568
Summary: Someone (Austria) was the one who finally told Switzerland about his lack of disinhibition and relaxation. As an obvious consequence, the Swiss has decided to prove him wrong with the help of England and his magic. Everything was going well until Austria woke up in France's body and vice versa.


_Disclaimer: someday England's magic could turn us into Himuraya… until then, we own nothing._

 **You to Paris and me to Vienna**

Prologue: when Switzerland went to visit England in a reckless act.

The doorbell sounds in England's house at eight o'clock on a Thursday night. The Englishman, who was embroidering and watching soccer on TV, raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

With clock in hand, the doorbell rings again thirty seconds later.

England turns off the TV, thinking how strange it is to receive visits this late at night. He ignores the doorbell in doubt for a couple of seconds, but the possibility of it being France urges him to mind it. He fixes his hair, before standing up and opening the door.

The visitor hesitates and reconsiders his idea… especially because he showed uninvited.

He glances at his watch and at his car, parked on the sidewalk in front of the house. He fiddles with the keys in his hands, pondering his options, when the door opens. He gives a little jump and blushes uncomfortably.

"E-England, I'm sorry."

"Are you comfortable outside…? Oh!" England stops when he acknowledges that he is not the French, quickly erasing his devilish grin. "Switzerland." He blinks. "Come in, please," he moves to let him into the house.

"I'm sorry… if you were expecting someone else, I…."the Swiss hesitates again. "I should have called." He is carrying a six-pack of beers and a movie, among other things.

"No, no… just…, come in please, is raining a lot," England smiles at him. "But then again, it's always raining here," he chuckles, signaling for him to enter.

"Thank you…," Switzerland crosses the arc of the door and puts the movie under his arm. He shakes his head to remove the excess of water. "You see… I have a problem and…," he hands the beers to England.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He asks and takes the cans of beer while closing the door. "Do you want a towel?"

"Yes, please," he scratches the back of his neck. "I… I had been focusing in the actions of… well, some people."

"Come to the living room, please, I will bring you the towel and you can tell me your story. You can hang your jacket and let it dry," England gestures the hanger and walks to the kitchen with the beer.

Switzerland takes off his jacket, bringing out some rockets and the movie…which makes him hesitate and blush, deciding to hide it again.

He also gets out a pillbox, a cigarette box, and a slingshot. Blushing, he follows behind England towards the kitchen, wanting to know where he is going and where to wait for him.

England takes out two large glasses of Guiness, pours the beer and then searches something to eat. He finds the chips America always brings for when he comes and has nothing to eat. _'HA! As if the refrigerator isn't always full of good things to eat!'_ He thinks.

"Sorry for arriving like this, I didn't want to bother you," Switzerland insists from the kitchen's door.

"Ah, you are not bothering me," the English looks at him from the corner of his eyes, putting everything on a tray. "I was watching soccer, but the teams playing are the Barça and the Paris Saint Germain, so it's not that interesting. Let's go to the living room shall we?" He invites, carrying the tray towards the living room.

"Oh… the Champions, right? I was listening to it. It's a pain that most of the teams in the Premier didn't pass. What happened against the Madrid was an outrage," Switzerland comments, following him. "Have you heard about the matter with North Korea?"

"Don't even mention it; I have been talking with America all the week about the topic," England answers, leaving the tray on the coffee table and picking up his embroidery's utensils. "Sit down, please."

The Swiss places his belongings tidily on the table before sitting on a chair with his back straight and his eyebrows furrowed. England looks at him and at the things on the table, passing him a beer.

"The reason of my visit is about a concern I have," Switzerland admits with a solemn voice. "I wasn't planning on coming. I went to the mountains and… Well I had some ideas, so I came all the way over here and… halfway I thought I should call you _–but then I thought that if you told me you were busy, I would need to go back and waste more gasoline-_ , but it was a little late to do it. Sorry." he rambled.

"I don't mind that you came here without calling, but you are lucky you found me at home," he smiles. "What's the matter?"

"Thank you, you are a good friend." Switzerland sighs, making a strange grin in a failed attempt of a smile.  
"I have been following," the Swiss rasps, avoiding eye contact, "c-certain people."

"Following?" The English asks, thinking about something concerning Facebook. He changes his mind, knowing Switzerland is not the kind of person to use social media.

"Uhm… let's say I have been, listening closely to some gossips, figuring out other… things, and using my time in a truly efficient way," Switzerland murmurs, his scowl contrasting with the blush on his face.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. " _Österrich_ thinks that I can be over-protective and obsessive regarding Liechtenstein, my sweet little sister who is dating Canada," he deepens his scowl, ", and no, I don't agree. So I got unusually mad…"

"Y…yeah?" England asks warily.

"We discussed..."

"I see…"

"We discussed pretty seriously."

"Oh…"

"At the end, ehm… well, apparently, I am too serious and square, and "incapable of having a flexible opinion". I left with the firm purpose of showing _Österrich_ he is incorrect," he states resolutely.

"I understand," England nods, thinking _'Well, THAT sounds like an inflexible conduct'_ , but saying nothing about it.

"I decided to go out and take risky decisions without caring about the consequences," Switzerland states, looking at him.

"G-great," England affirms nervously, knowing where this is all going.

"And I thought you… would know how to do it."

"Ah, me…", England runs his hands through his hair. "Well…," he looks around, unsure of what to do, "what would you like to do?"

"I don't know. A recklessness," he declares seriously.

"Like… what?" The English hesitates because this is not easy, and Switzerland is not helping.

"Anything. Coming here without an invitation was the first one," he smiles proudly. "I brought some things that can be part of the process: rockets to send to someone's house, some LSD, cigarettes, and a slingshot for _P_ _reussen's_ bird.

"I see," England states, not believing what is happening.

Switzerland looks at him, completely serious.

"Good… the first thing I usually do is get drunk, which inhibits me a little. And then…," he rubs the nape of his neck. "I do exactly what I feel like." England tries to sound as proper as possible, as if he was at work.

The Swiss frowns again.  
"I don't like alcohol because I don't have the control of what I'm doing and saying."

"Yeah… well, probably the LSD lets you have less control," he comments, as if he doesn't know perfectly the consequences of it.

"Ah, but the LSD is different. The trip is more enjoyable and there's no hangover," Switzerland specifies and looks at him. "England, can you…"

He looks at the Swiss, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, I thought you… can come with me. I also brought a movie, or something like that. In fact, there's no need to have the LSD in our plans, I bought it for you."

"Oh, I don't mind going… For me?"

" _Ja_. I didn't know if you had tried it, and now that we are doing this type of things, I thought it was a good gift," he lays a finger on the pillbox and pushes it towards the English. (The first person to synthesize LSD was… Swiss)

England ruffles his own hair and feels a strange something… He had obviously used it, there was a time where they were like mint pills for him. But right now is a little contradictory to the image of a gentleman he is trying to give.

"Ehm… well, you don't really need to use it, take it as a present from your flexible and relaxed friend _Schweiz_ ," the Swiss "smiles" again.

"Ah…," England hesitates when taking the pillbox, because, he is just being polite and accepting the present… right? "Thank you."

"Well, so, how do we do this?" Switzerland asks, folding his arms.

"Sharing," the English man opens the pillbox and shows it to him.

"Oh, I don't know if this is the right place to do it. The last time I did it, I thought I was going to eat a dragon," he comments.

"I know where to find one, if you get hungry," England smiles, trying to crack a joke.

Switzerland tilts his head to the side without understanding and takes a little sheet from inside the pillbox.  
"The last time I had one was during war…"

"Let's hope it's not too much for you," England takes one for himself.

"I don't really know if this is a good idea," Switzerland is pitter-pattering with one hand, and with the other he introduces the thin sheet to his mouth.

"That's the fun part about it," the English swallows it with a gulp of beer. -Look how quick he has gone decadent.-

Switzerland licks it a before swallowing it, with frown on his face.

"Good," England looks at his clock. "We have half an hour to get prepared. It's better if we go somewhere else," he proposes, _-there are a lot of things here and I wouldn't like_ _to risk them_ _-_ he adds to himself.

"Anywhere? Maybe we could go to the mountain?"

"In half an hour? What about Stonehenge? It's the best place for magic."

The Swiss blinks with the idea, knowing Stonehenge is mostly a boring place, and there is nothing riskier than some photos and the rocks falling.

"Do… magic," Switzerland sighs and looks at the beer, then at his watch. "How did I finish like this? Let's go in my car, I drive fast."

"Do you have any other idea you want to try?" England raises an eyebrow in a subtle dare.

"Going to Stonehenge sounds like a plan to me," the Swiss smiles slightly and gets up before looking at his watch again. He just wanted some photos of himself doing some crazy stuff, it was better to do it in an isolated place with no consequences.

"Let's go!" England nods, full of the energy you get brake the rules.

And because Switzerland does REALLY FEW things he shouldn't, he gets more nervous and energized.

The English gets up smiling and suddenly remembers something.  
"One moment, start the car."

The Swiss nods.  
"Don't delay."

England runs upstairs and comes back a second later wearing his studded leather jacket with the Sex Pistol's logo. He carries his plasticized documentation and, securely hidden in the wadding, some money, in case they finish in the water or without pants. He walks to the kitchen for some species, fairy dust and a bag with candles, chalks and some amulets. He finally walks out to the car in his Doctor Martens.

Switzerland raises his eyebrows in surprise. He is actually a little excited of doing something like this… with a friend. It's not that he didn't have friends before… Austria… Ehm… France? Liechtenstein? Italy? Clearly this situation of having a friend that's up to take LSD with you has his grace, even more when he comes out with clothes completely different from the usual ones.

"Here you go," England throws him a black handkerchief with a pirate skull and red wool cap.

"You know… these type of things are the ones that I don't know if I am capable of doing; it's good to know that a person like you can do this, it gives me more perspective."

England smiles and enters the car, not sure if that's a bad or a good thing.

"I will try my best," Switzerland assures while starting up the car.

"No."

The Swiss looks at England confused with the answer.  
" _N-Nein_?"

"No, don't put effort in it, it has to flow. These things go wrong if you push them."

"But I don't know how to let it flow. The LSD was a scientific experiment; the things that I do are always perfectly planned and calculated, that's what I do without effort."

"So…," England looks outside the window, "What about the things you don't have control of?" he tries to sound as natural and relaxed as possible.

"I avoid them. That's just what tell myself. I can never relax and I can't live without controlling everything."

"Y-you avoid them?!" He is slightly shocked.

"W-what?" Switzerland looks at him for a second, worried with the English's tone.

"And… and what do you do instead of facing them?"

"Something I can be in control of. Don't you do the same?"

"Ehm…," England moves uncomfortable in his sit. "Yes, yes, of course," he lies with hesitation. "Out of curiosity… how do you say you control them?"

"Control what? The things?"

"Yes, you know… THOSE things… The ones that can't be controlled."

The Helvetic blushes slightly with that assumption and speeds up.

"Are you talking about the person with glasses and the hair sticking out?" He puts a raised finger on his forehead.

England nods and Switzerland rasps.  
"There are some exceptions to this. Exceptions that irritates and bothers me."

"Oh," England sighs and smiles slightly, understanding that he can't control them, the same as him. "Well, this is like those things, you know?"

"Y-you mean… this is one of those uncontrollable things?" But the Swiss has this firm idea that he controls everything, and the things he can't, he avoids them.

"No, this is like the things that are better with no schedule or planning."

"Like when he arrives home and I can't avoid him. I hate it," he understands perfectly how it functions.

"Exactly," absolute empathy.

"And the only thing you can do is protest and let them be."

"Yes…," England whispers, slightly blushed.

"But how do you let it be… when you are the one who lets it", the LSD is starting to make effect.

"Well… but sometimes… you are the one who wants it… and you go and say you will go… and see what happens…," England is uncomfortable and a disaster with words, a VERY strange thing.

" _Nein_ _nein_ _nein…_ I talk about yourself, how you go and relax."

"Yes, that's what I mean, you want it and you relax and you convince yourself to go," the Englishman is a complete mess with his ideas right now.

"The same way you convince yourself to use that jacket to go out with me."

"Eh… no, I do that because I like it."

"I don't know what I like," Switzerland admits in a whisper.

"Well… how do you spend your time?"

"In cheese."

"Good, it's just like that."

"But I make cheese because is part of what I produce. This is an useless act… it's the opposite," Switzerland furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"In my opinion, it really has an use. Haven't you realized that you are more productive during morning than late at night? That's because at morning you are well rested. This is the same, you rest from the work, and when you come back, you gain a new perspective and find solutions to problems you thought impossible."

"It is sound logic. Even though I am not particularly familiar with it," the Swiss smiles slightly. "Thank you for all this."

"It can be fun," England smiles in a relaxed way and looks at him. "What do you want to do when we arrive?"

"Ehh… When we arrive? Maybe I can shoot my rockets. Or throw stones with my slingshot. What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to perform magic! I brought things for it, maybe we can bewitch someone. What do you think?"

" _Österrich_ ," he decides because he is mildly relaxed and starting to smile. "What does it mean to bewitch someone?" he asks taking the freeway. _-_ _Austria feels a disturbance in the universe._ _-_

"Depends on what you want, the possibilities are infinite!"

"Bewitch him like… turning him into a dragon or giving him donkey ears?"

"Well… those kind of things are not my strength ," England confesses nervously, because if he could, France would've became a real frog centuries ago.

"Bewitch him so he will stop annoying me?"

"It needs to be something more specific. Maybe taking away his voice. Or I can try complete paralyzation for a period of time."

"But if he is paralyzed and _Preussen_ arrives…," the Swiss thinks about it. "Maybe a flying spell."

"Fly? Him?" England asks, and Switzerland imagines Austria _–like that episode of the Simpsons in which Smithers imagines Mr. Burns flying to his bed-_. "I could try a love spell, but they are not very useful."

"L-love spell?!" Switzerland blushes.

"Yes, so he will fall in love with you."

"S-so he falls in love with…."

"Or with anyone else, if you want."  
"What?! No, no… No, no, no! Don't do anything that will make him fall in love with someone else!" Switzerland even skidded a little with the idea.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't do it."

"Instead, we should do something funnier like… donkey ears, or a devil tail."

"Ah! I am sure we can do it! We could even do the same to France!" England smirks with the idea.

"I don't know who is more devilish…," Switzerland starts noticing the effects of the pill thanks to the excessively green grass near Stonehenge. "England! How do you have the grass like that?! Ooohh! It's so green!"

"It's because of the magic rain, look," he points at the drops of water shining in the grass.

"Ooohh! Magic!"

"It's wonderfully pretty~" England giggles while still pointing.

"How are you able to do it?" Switzerland asks about the magic.

"Because the fairies taught me, look at 'em," the English points all around him.

Switzerland looks at where England is pointing _-_ _it's a miracle how_ _he is still on the roa_ _d_ _while_ _speeding up-_ and outside the window he looks at some Liechtensteins fluttering around the car. They are little and are wearing the same dress she wore in Austria's wedding.

"Eh! Look! The car is flying!" England sticks his head outside the window.

"Look at the fairies! They are very pretty!" Switzerland is marveled with them.

England is still gaping at the flying car, and the clouds, birds… the rainbow… Until the Swiss, _-_ _thanks God_ _-_ finally arrives at Stonehedge.

And they arrived in one piece only because Switzerland landed on the center of the rocks, causing the English to explode in laughter.

Switzerland starts laughing with him, and it is probably the first time he has laughed so hard.

After laughing obnoxiously for some time, they get out of the car and England immediately draws a magic circle on top of the car.

"Heyyyy! Englaaaand!" Switzerland waves at him on top of one of the rocks, moving his arms and yelling like he was at the other side if the stadium.

"Switzerlaaaaaand!" England answers, and starts chanting a spell over the car.

Switzerland walks somewhat near the edge, looking at him and seeing extraordinary things, things that no one will ever know if there are real or not… Rainbows, lights, stars...

* * *

 _Here we a start a new story in which we mix our OTP's in an interesting experiment. Because of that, it's not just ONE story, is the first one of a cycle with the same premise… with different characters. So they can be read independently from one another._

* * *

 _This is a translated fanfic, it's original name is "Tú a Paris y yo a Vienna" written by the amazing authors "Agua y Aceite"._

 _So thanks to them and the user "Awesome Bird" who helped me with this a long time ago._

 _This might be a little confusing because the characters' relationships, so if you have any questions just leave me a review. You could also let me know if you would like for me to continue this one ^^_


End file.
